Kagura Vs Sakaki Part Two
by Hwikek
Summary: There wasn't much left after the battle between Kagura and the evil that dwelled inside Sakaki.  In fact both died during the battle.  Now they have returned?  It's time for them to end this once and for all.


Sakaki sat on her bed. Her pet cat lay asleep next to her. It had been almost four months since her friend Kagura had been killed. The girl had died trying to protect Kaorin and Sakaki from an evil spirit that had dwelled deep within Sakaki's mind. Though she had succeeded in destroying the spirit named Invincible, Kagura's wounds had proved fatal.

Ever since the day Invincible had died animals were nice to Sakaki. Well almost. She hadn't seen another animal until four weeks after Kagura had slain Invincible. That was when she had met her kitty Maya.

The brown haired kitten purred. Its eyes were closed since it was still asleep. Its ears would twitch every so often. The animal was curled up into a ball. She seemed to be smiling as she lay on the bed.

It hadn't been easy to convince her parents that Maya could stay. This was only because a member of the family being allergic to cats. Yet her parents could see that this was something she really wanted. They were willing to have slight annoyances if it kept their daughter happy.

Maya's ears suddenly twitched. The cat got to its feet, ears flattened back. The animal started to hiss. Sakaki was surprised, because she _felt_ something in the room. Something evil.

"Hello."

Maya spat at the person who had made the voice.

Sakaki was shocked to see someone that she thought was dead. The person looked just like her. She had Sakaki's long hair, her tall slender body, even her face and eyes. But this girl was different. She was evil and she held a black sword in her right hand.

"It seems as if you managed to find a pet. I'm sure you remember who I am. You couldn't have forgotten about me so soon right?"

Sakaki shivered as the person's evil voice filled her ears. This was someone she had never wanted to see again. Invincible, the evil side of her personality and she had all of her physical ability. Which meant that without her, Sakaki wasn't as fast as everyone thought she was.

"I see that you're surprised," said the evil girl, "I admit that I haven't been around that much recently. But since I'm here now I have to ask you something." The evil girl leaned in towards Sakaki. "Where the Hell is my sword?"

"What sword?"

Invincible stabbed her zanpakutō into Sakaki's bed.

"Don't play dumb," said the evil, "You know what I mean."

"I don't have that anymore," said Sakaki.

"How?" asked the girl in anger, "It's connected to your soul, it's a part of it."

"It is?"

"Oh Sakaki," said Invincible, "I think it's time for you to die."

"I'd have to disagree."

_That voice_, thought Sakaki, _but how?_ She knew that this person had died too. She had seen her bleed to death with her own eyes. The final comforting words from her lips had given Sakaki hope. Yet there was no mistaking the voice. It belonged to Kagura.

"Soul reaper," said Invincible, "Where the Hell are you?"

"I'm a cat now," said Kagura.

"You possessed that fur bag?"

"No, I only bunk in here," said Kagura.

Sakaki was shocked. _This doesn't make sense. How could a person live inside of a cat?_ The idea was ridiculous. Then again so was the idea of Invincible still being alive. _Kagura sliced her in half. How did she survive?_

"Then it'll be an easy rematch," said Invincible.

_Slash_

_ Clang_

Kagura appeared on the bed holding what looked like a large kitchen knife. Her weapon had blocked Invicible's blade. Kagura gave Sakaki a smile, before hitting her in the face.

"What was that for?"

"I need you out of your body," said Kagura, "That way you can fight her if you have to."

"How can this girl fight me?" asked Invincible, "I am _Invincible_ after all."

"Shut up!"

Kagura's sword slashed at the evil woman. Invincible used hers to destroy the roof, through the open hole the demon escaped. Kagura followed after her.

Sakaki was stunned. The entire roof had been destroyed by a single swing of Invincible's sword. _How can anyone defeat such raw power?_ Sakaki prayed that her friend Kagura would be alright.

"Ow, damn it!" Kagura yelled as she was knocked to the floor.

"So much for you Soul Reaper."

"You really piss me off Invincible."

"Then get back up here," said the girl, "If you think you can take me."

"No," said Kagura, "If you want to fight so bad come down here!"

"Aw," said Invincible, "But a blow by me, even if you blocked it, would kill your girlfriend down there."

"Pfft," said Kagura, "I don't roll that way. Plus she's tough, and can take anything."

Invincible jumped down from the roof. She tried to slice Kagura in half with her sword. Kagura easily parried the blow. She sliced her sword into Invincible's left arm. The blood splattered against the wall.

"What?"

"You thought I was at full strength the last time we fought? So much for you being a cold calculating enemy Invincible."

"Shut up Soul Reaper or I will attack your friends with my pets."

"What pets?" asked Kagura.

"Let me show you one of them."

A black shape appeared out of the wall. Its face was a white mask. Two red eyes came into view. A winged monster stood in Sakaki's bedroom.

"_What must I do master?_"

"Kill them. Especially that Soul Reaper," said Invincible.

"_As you wish_."

"Too bad you guys suck at fighting!" yelled Kagura as she pierced the creature's mask with her zanpakutō. The creature died with a scream. Its body dissolved into vapor.

"I have more of those you know."

"Bring 'em on," said Kagura, "None of those things can lay a finger on me."

"Perhaps not," said Invincible as her arm continued to bleed onto Sakaki's floor. "Yet I doubt that the regular people can handle them."

"What are you saying?"

"To become the most powerful being of all time I will do anything." Invincible looked at Kagura's angry face. "And the only way for me to become more powerful is to kill Sakaki and take her zanpakutō. So if I have to destroy this city with my pets…I will."

"What's a zanpakutō?" asked Sakaki.

"Our swords," said Kagura, "And I have yours with me."

"Then I have to kill the both of you," said Invincible. The demon gave an evil smile. "This will be fun."

"Earth to evil girl," said Kagura, "I just caused you to bleed out about two gallons of blood. What makes you think that you can defeat me?"

"All the wonderful pets I have," said Invincible, "They'll kill the two of you, or at least weaken you up for me."

"I'm done talking about this," said Kagura. Blue flames seemed to leap off of her sword. The light from the flames gave Kagura a determinded look. Invincible was surprised.

"What are you doing?" asked Invincible.

"My desire to kill you is so great," said Kagura, "That it can be seen on the blade of my sword. It's my resolve to win."

"Oh," said Invincible. Yellow flames leaped off of her sword. Her smile seemed eviler now. "I can do that too."

The evil woman slashed at Kagura. Her sword's yellow energy clashed with the light blue fire of Kagura's will. Sparks came from each of their blows. Yet it was clear that this time Invincible was being overpowered. Every blow she made was effortlessly blocked by Kagura. Now was the time for help.

The room turned black. A hand grabbed onto Kagura's leg. She slashed at it, severing three fingers. Invincible stabbed at the girl. Kagura's fist slammed against the flat side of the blade, pushing it away.

A tentacle wrapped around Kagura's waist. She slashed at it. Blood spurted onto her face as the severed limb fell to the floor. Yellow eyes appeared in the blackness. Invincible took another swing, which Kagura barely dodged. She knew that she had to get rid of these annoying monsters.

"Sakaki, catch!"

She threw a sheathed sword at Sakaki. It promptly hit her in the face.

"Ow," said Sakaki, as Kagura continued to slash and dodge. "Why did you do that?"

"Just kill with it!" yelled Kagura.

"But, I can't."

"I know you're a Buhddist," said Kagura as she continued to slash at the hordes of monsters. "But if you don't fight them we'll both die!"

"It's just that…I'm not who I once was," said Sakaki.

"You haven't even tried," said Kagura, "I know because I was in your cat for three months!"

"Where is Maya?" asked Sakaki.

"That animal is a little tied up at the moment."

Sakaki saw her cat surrounded by three monsters. One of them lunged at the animal. Its jaws were open, ready for a meal. Sakaki's mind went blank.

Blood splattered everywhere as Sakaki stabbed the thing in its back. It roared in pain. Rearing back its snake like body writhed in pain.

"_How dare you human_," said the monster, "_We suffer so much in the world of the living, for we are already dead._"

The voice of the creature made Sakaki tremble with fear. It was evil, unholy. The monster had a huge hole in its chest. Sakaki fell to her knees. The creature moved its head towards her.

"_When I consume your soul, you will become just like me._"

The jaws of the monster opened up, ready to consume her. It would be her death. She would be crushed by its powerful jaws. Ripped to shreds by its teeth. She wouldn't stand a chance against it.

"Stab it in the mask!"

Sakaki lunged at the creature's head. Her zanpakutō pierced its face. The snake like being fell over dead. Two more of the fiends leaped at her. She slashed their masks, destroying them.

Kagura continued to slash at Invincible. The evil girl was being hammered by the might of Kagura's blows. It almost seemed as if the Soul Reaper was playing with her. As if Invincible was merely an annoyance that she would soon crush. This angered the evil spirit to no end. Every blow she made was weaker than Kagura's.

"I've had enough of you and your 'pets'," said Kagura, "Now it's time to end this."

"If I lived through what you did last time I can do it again."

"This time I won't make any mistakes," said Kagura, "You'll stay dead."

"Only if I don't unleash my full potential," said Invincible.

"Well you won't," said Kagura.

"I suppose it is now time to send my zanpakutō to its ulitmate level," said Invincible.

The blade in her hand turned into a dark shadow. Its black hands reached for Kagura. The girl blocked it with her blade. She saw a flash of light. A blade had cut into her left side. Her blood poured out of the wound.

_Damn it. This is just like last time._ The pain in her side was getting worse. Invincible's shadow reached for her. Kagura slashed at the evil girl. The black shape took the blow. _I really hate this_. Another flash, Kagura blocked this one. Invincible was starting to live up to her name.

Sakaki continued to slash at the monsters. Her sword was stained red with their blood. Several lay dead in front of her. Not one had managed to lay a finger on the girl. But there were simply too many of them. Sakaki mindlessly slashed at the creatures trying to keep them away from herself and Maya. Every swing caused the sword to become heavier. It would only be a matter of time until she could do it no more.

Kagura was pinned against the wall by Invincible and her zanpakutō. It seemed as if she was going to be beaten again. Her desire to win was becoming stronger with each of Sakaki's frustrated shouts. She looked at the face of her enemy. The evil being had sly grin, as if she had already won.

The shadow swooped down on Kagura. Its talons were stretched out, ready to kill. Kagura looked at it. She watched as the enemy came closer. It was time to strike, with the full might of her sword.

Invincible watched as the room started to change color. Her minions were fleeing in fear as the room filled with a powerful energy. They departed quickly. She could hear Sakaki huffing and puffing with exhaustion. _This is the perfect time to kill_. The evil girl turned around raising her sword, Oni-sama.

At that moment Kagura struck. The dark shadow was split in two by the force of her blow. She then raced towards the evil girl. Her sword had changed into what looked like an other zanpakutō. It had a black blade, but no special markings or shapes. Even the guard was average, just a rectangle of metal.

Invincible turned towards the charging Kagura

"Time for you to die!" she screamed.

A black and red wave of death leaped from her sword. It surrounded the evil one's body. Sakaki watched as the wave dissapated. But the evil girl was still alive. Though she was wearing some sort of mask. Invincible's mask looked like the face of the monsters. It even had the same evil eyes. There was something about her now, something that made her seem stronger.

"You certainly are more powerful," said Invincible.

"Why are you able to use that?"

"Because I don't want to die," said Invincible, "This mask makes me unbeatable as well."

"You aren't the only one with one of those," said Kagura. Her face was covered by her own mask.

"I guess we're evenly matched then," said Invincible.

"You wish."

Kagura released another wave of death. Invincible blocked it with ease. She summoned her shadowy zanpakutō. The creature split its wings off of its body. Now Kagura had four enemies she needed to fight.

Her slashes blocked the brunt of the demon's assualt. Her zanpakutō was powerful indeed. _But I can still beat her._ Kagura slashed at the shadowy foe. Invincible tried to sneak up on her. Kagura released another wave of death. The evil spirit blocked it with her shadow beast.

Her sword screamed for the blood of Invincible, yet she could not hit the monster. Every wave of death, every swipe, she missed or was deflected. There wasn't much more that she could do. The final form of Invincible's zanpakutō was simply too fast. It was able to block everything.

Kagura needed something to beat her. She slashed at the girl. But the blow was blocked by her weapon. The shadow demon continued to strike at her. Kagura needed to destroy that sword. She continued to hit it with attack after attack. Yet the weapon would not shatter.

Sakaki was worried. Her friend looked like the demon she was fighting. She tried to remember something. Something very important, that she had to know. How had she first found Invincible? She knew that she had done it long ago. Which hopefully meant that she could control her sword. Supposedly the blade she held in her hands was a part of her soul. That meant that its other half which Invincible held must be a part of her soul too. So she should be able to control it.

Kagura sliced at the shadows. They were still strong against her. _It has to be that mask. When she wasn't wearing it I could split her sword apart with ease. Even with my mask on I can't stop her sword._ There shouldn't have been a way for her sword to match Kagura's.

"Stop!" yelled Sakaki.

The shadow paused in its assualt. Kagura took that instance to sneak behind it. She was close enough to launch a wave of death at Invincible. The evil girl dodged the wave.

"Destroy her my sword!"

"No!" yelled Sakaki.

The shadow was unable to move. It was torn between the commands of its two masters. It had to obey both. Yet they gave orders that conflicted with each other. The sword was starting to glow. Only it glowed white.

_Invincible can't attack. That means I have the advantage._

"Time to die demon!"

Kagura sent another death wave at Invincible…but this time it hit. The monster was dead. Her soul had been entirely consumed by the attack. Kagura and Sakaki had won.

"What will happen to my house?" asked Sakaki.

"Um," said Kagura, "You don't happen to know any carpenters do you?"


End file.
